Basmachi Movement
Early Stages of Basmachi Movement After Tsar Nicholas fleed from Russia.Ibrahim Bek and Emirate of Bukhara declared their Independence in Southern Turkestan.After Alexander Kolchak re-found the Empire,Konstantin Monstrov has talked to Kolchak about cooperation with Basmaschi Movement.Alexander Kolchak,announced that all nations,states and groups who fights againist Federal Goverment is supported by Empire. Konstantin Monstrov was send to Bukhara Emirate and agreed with Ibrahim Bek for cooperation and alliance. 1917-1918 -There were no major combat or battles in Turkestan until 1918 October.Federal Goverment and General Brusilov,couldn't agree on operations and politics.Which caused a freeze on Turkestan and Finland fronts of Federal Goverment.However,in October,3 Divisions of Federal Goverment has captured Northern Turkestan. -By 20 of October,Basmachi and Federal forces had fought in Battle of Astana .Basmachi forces has won the battle,and captured Northern Turkestan.While Ibrahim Bek,aimed to capture Eastern Turkestan and Souther Kazakshtan in November-December,he was stopped by Federal Goverment armies. 1919-1920 With end of WW1,Entente Nations started mass supporters on Anti-Federal Goverment and Anti-Bolsheviks(1920-1924).In 1919,there were no major battles in all Central Asia and Basmachi armies were still a non-regular army. -Enver Pasha ,ex-Ottoman Pasha,arrived at Bukhara in 1920,to aid local forces againist "Russian SFSR".He was prisoned by British officers in area a week later.However,after he agreed with UK,he was released as commander in Basmachi forces.He re-united Basmachi Army and turned them into regular forces.Soon after,he suggest to start a campaing in Alash Orda-Kazakhstan area with local groups,who is fighting againist Bolsheviks either.He started main assault on Astana and Southern Kazakhstan and Ibrahim Bek from Eastern Kazakhstan.2 Forces succesfully captured southern part of state and established "Alash Orda" in area. Galiyev and Turkestan SR -Lenin,who have seized the power on Moscow in 1920 and created Russian SFSR,has ordered Galiyev to takeover Bolshevik armies in Central Asia.He also gaved him full leadership of local states.Galiyev started supply and aid campaings to local city and towns and gained mor recruits.He also established Turkestan SR just after.Turkestan SR started to have more power in Northern Central Asia.With recruits from Mongolia and Tatarstan(He wanted to create Tatarstan SR,but it was refused by Lenin). -In 2.Battle of Astana(1920 December) and 3.Battle of Astana(1921 January),Turkestan SR forces has defeated Basmachi Army 2 times with decisive victories.After 3.Battle of Astana,Turkestan SR started its march to hearth of Turkestan and Kyrgyzstan,where local forces support Red Army. -After his succesfull leadership in area,Lenin made him leader of "Muslim Bolsheviks" and "Turkic Bolshevik Foundation". -Most of supplies,arms and aids in Turkestan SR and Galiyevs Army has stopped after start of Great White War and United Army forces -mostly British Raj in area- started to enter Central Asia againist Red Army with Basmachi Movement. -During the Battle of Kyrgyzstan(1921,April)forces of Turkestan SR was defeated in a decisive battle.Turkestan SR,has lost great ammount of forces in battle and had to retreat to Astana.This defeat hurt reputation of Turkestan SR and Galiyev.After this defeat,some politicans and officers has stand againist Galiyev.After this defeat,Galiyev established Alash Orda SR. Fall of Astana Astana was a main place of war,during movement.3 Main Battle's happened in Astana and it was center of Alash Orda SR.However,after United Army and Entente involved in Russian Civil War,which is now Great White War,Turkestan SR started to lost all battles in Central Asia front.After defeat on Kyrgyzstan(1921).Galiyev retreated to Astana.While Enver Pasha,Ibrahim Bek and General Andrew Skeen started their assault on area.After 4.Battle of Astana(1921 August),Basmachi Forces captured the city and destroyed Alash Orda SR.However,because of mass combats in Main Front,both sides stopped their assaults. Galiyev Changes Sides Lenin,died in 1922 in Moscow.Months before Battle of Moscow.After death of Lenin,Stalin seized the power.Trotsky,who was leading 2.Army on Southern-Center Front,attempted to take over the leadership,but he decided not to create a chaos on leadership while battle seems nearly lost. -Aleksandr Cherepanov was send by Stalin to takeover Turkestan SR Army and 5.Army -Turkestan- from Galiyev.Galiyev was invited to Moscow.However,he knew this would be his end.He refused to give command of 5.Army to Cherepanov and rallied his forces againist Cherepanov and his forces.He,quickly agreed with Ibrahim Bek and Andrew Skeen to join Basmachi forces.He demanded protection,command of his army with commanders and officers he choosed and leadership of Turkestan SR,which will be named S.Turkestan,as Socialist Turkestan.Entente and Basmachi accepted this demands and united their forces with Galiyev.After Galiyev changed sides with most of S Turkestan in mid-late 1922.After 8 months,forces of Basmachi,S.Turkestan and United Army had captured Tatarstan and united with Caucasus Front and Southern-Center Front. Victory of Movement -After defeat of Bolsheviks in Central Asia Front,only left core points of Bolsheviks were Moscow.So,after fall of Tatarstan State,Basmachi and S.Turkestan forces stopped all actions.1 Division from Basmachi forces were send to Western Mongolia to secure the area with minor gunfights. -After the Peace Treaty in 1924,Turkestan,was not united.Bukhara Emirate-Basmachi-,Alash Orda-Basmachi-,Turkestan-Basmachi- and Socialist Turkestan -Galiyev- were the nations in area.By the same year,Enver Pasha said "All Turkic nations of Central Asia must unite under one flag,Turkestan Flag."He also worked with Ibrahim Bek and united Turkic nations as Turkestan Khanate.Although,it was a khanate,Khan did not had massive power.In June 20 of 1924,Unification of Turkestan.Toke place.Galiyev,also agreed to join Turkestan.ın 1920 of 1924,Basmachi Movement ended with Victory.